


Night of the Only Child

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Shout-outs, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Mackenzie and Shay unexpectedly end up bonding over their family roles.





	Night of the Only Child

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally started writing MPGiS fanfiction again?

One warm summer night, Mackenzie Zales had decided to get out of her house and take a stroll around her neighborhood. She thought that it would help clear her head a bit after a rough afternoon.

She was expecting to be alone during on her walk the whole time, so she couldn't have been more surprised when she stumbled upon Shay Van Buren sitting all by herself on a bench, holding two bottles on wine in her arms.

Shay's eyes and nose were a bit red, indicating that she had probably been crying not too long ago. She glanced up at Mackenzie. "Hmm? What do you want?" the blonde hoped that the other girl would just pretend that she didn't see her in such a sorry state.

"Shay, what the fuck are you doing out here?" questioned Mackenzie.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ , Zales?" replied an annoyed Shay.

"I asked you first, dumbass."

"I asked you second."

Mackenzie facepalmed in aggravation. "Goddamit, no! We are NOT doing this again!"

"Fine." conceded Shay. "I'm here because I wanted to get away from those gremlins otherwise known as my sisters. Tonight, Cameron brought home a boyfriend twice her age to our house, and Mikayla got the bright idea to host a sleepover party in her room! And you don't wanna fucking know what it's like to listen to all that goddamn noise from your bedroom even with an earplug in..." the girl shuddered. "Anyway, my drunkard mom never gives two shits about anything, especially no matter how much _I_ bitch and moan." the middle child vented as frustrated tears began to spring to the corners her eyes again.

Mackenzie sat down right next to Shay on the bench, somehow already feeling a little better compared to earlier today. "Well, isn't _this_ a crazy coincidence!"

Shay held a hand up to her deaf ear. "What?" she asked blankly.

"Oh, shit, that's right. Hang on a sec." The Asian girl stood back up and motioned to Shay to scootch over. After they switched places on the bench so that she could speak into the blonde's working ear, Mackenzie carried on. "The funny thing is, I'm out here because I wanted to be as far away from Katelynn as possible." She clenched her fists. "The little shit went through and ate my makeup again, and mom was too busy on her phone as usual to even punish her. In fact, _I'm_ basically Katelynn's real mother even though I'm only her big sister."

Mackenzie expected Shay to laugh, tease, or otherwise put her down her, so she was rather surprised when the other girl said in agreement, "Yeah, siblings are _the worst_. Thank God we think alike. Right?"

The brunette couldn't really give any other sort of answer. "Uh, y-yeah. R... Right..."

The two sat in silence for a bit.

Mackenzie decided to break the awkward pause between them. "I'm gonna be honest, I-I kinda envy Brittnay and Trisha."

Shay glanced over at her with a curious expression of her face. "Why's that?"

"Well..." Mackenzie felt rather silly, but if she tried turning back now, Shay would've just kept badgering her until she surrendered. "I'm pretty jealous of all the great things that an only child (such as them) gets to experience."

Shay felt a sense of relief. "You have no idea on how many times I've fucking been there."

"I can fucking tell."

Shay sat back and looked up at the night sky and the moon with a wishful expression on her face. "Can you imagine all the amazing things that would've happened to us if only we never had our shitty sisters?" she started. "Getting to have all the allowance and Christmas presents you want..."

"Getting to hog all of the junk food to yourself--" added Mackenzie.

"I'm sure that's a luxury Deandra especially understands--"

"Yeah, and also, being pampered and spoiled by the adults in your family!"

"Not having to live up to and answer to anyone!"

Mackenzie's face suddenly fell as her mind came upon a harsher truth. "...Being horribly alone when all your friends from school are out doing their own thing?"

Shay snorted. "No, silly!" she laughed. "You get to be friends with _other_ only children!"

Mackenzie was taken aback. This was _not_ how Shay normally talked at all. Then, she remembered the items that she was holding from earlier. "Shay, are you already drunk?!" she yelled in disgust.

Shay glanced down at the wine bottles. "Er, well... I didn't exactly bring these out here with me for nothing..." she sheepishly admitted.

"You went raiding your mom's wine cabinet again, didn't you?" snarked the brutnette.

Shay nodded. "Yep." Then, she held up one of the bottles to the other girl. "Anyway, you want some?"

After thinking it over for a long time, Mackenzie finally sighed, then gave a small smile. "I've got nothing else better to do tonight anyway..." And that smile for some reason immediately turned into a big grin.

* * *

Some unknown amount of time later, Mackenzie and Shay were plenty drunk and having fun still on that bench.

"...And I'd like to pour another one out for Jayna Van Buren's _only_ daughter!" Mackenzie declared in a high voice, pouring yet more wine into Shay's not-yet-empty glass.

Shay promptly gulped down the wine. "Haha, why thank you, Mrs. Zales' _only_ daughter!" In return, Shay cheerfully added the volume of liquid back up in Mackenzie's own glass. "Hey, wait, what _is_ your mom's first name?"

"Well, it's--" Mackenzie was cut off by somebody suddenly shining a flashlight on them. The brightness hurt their eyes.

"HEY YOU!" came a burly voice.

The girls looked up at the big uniformed man. "Huh? What's the matter?" asked Shay.

"The fuck did we do, officer?" said Mackenzie.

"Well, I'm here 'cause you're disturbin' the peace!" said the cop.

"What're you gonna do? Tell our sisters?" Mackenzie taunted.

Shay's eyes widened in shock. "Sisters?! We don't have any sisters! Stuff like that is just SOOOO lame! We're only children, remember?" After that 'reminder', Shay and Mackenzie started laughing loudly with each other.

The policeman pinched the bridge of nose in exasperation. "Do you girls have any idea what time it is?!"

"Umm... midnight?" guessed Mackenzie.

"1 AM!!" the cop corrected.

The two glanced around at their surroundings. The only things lighting up the place were the old street lamps and the moonlight.

"Ohhhhh... yeah, that makes sense now." said Shay.

The officer started to shoo them away. "Go home! Get!"

They got up quite uncoordinated, causing the glasses to smash and the wine to spill onto the pavement. But they were too intoxicated to even care about those things.

"Okay, okay, we're outta here! Jesus!" Mackenzie shouted back as she was leaving.

And so the drunk teenagers stumbled on back to their homes (it was a miracle that they even got back to their houses at all), and collapsed sound asleep onto their beds.

When they woke up the next morning, they actually didn't mind their pounding hangovers as much as they thought it would.

To them, it was worth it in hindsight, because it was nice to know somebody who understood your problems--even if they happened to be your sworn nemesis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
